


Hobson's choice

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [274]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Brio. Back in the human dimension Abby found something.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/31/2000 for the word [Hobson's choice](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/31/hobson's%20choice).
> 
> Hobson's choice  
> A choice without an alternative; the thing offered or nothing.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132),  
> and [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Hobson's Choice

In Gibbs’ mind, he was currently facing a Hobson’s choice. They had to get Tony back. There was no other option. Unfortunately, they didn’t seem to be making any progress on that. Gibbs hoped that meant that Tony was safe and not that whoever trashed Tony’s place had already found him. Hoping Abby had found something, Gibbs headed down to her lab with a Caf-Pow. 

“Just in time, Gibbs.” Abby greeted.

“What you got, Abbs?” Gibbs prodded, handing her the Caf-Pow.

“Still no sign of Tony, but I was able to trace the ingredients used to make the message on Tony’s wall.” Abby explained.

“Hurry it up, Abbs.” Gibbs interrupted, impatient as usual especially since he didn’t know where Tony was.

“A number of them are common and harder to trace, but there was one trace bit of metal that can only be found at this store.” Abby handed Gibbs the name and address of a store.

“Thanks, Abbs. You did good. Find me more if you can.” Gibbs pushed harder than he normally would because it was Tony.

Returning the bullpen, Gibbs barked. “Tim. We have a lead.” He stepped into the elevator knowing Tim would follow.

Tim scrambled to follow after his boss. He quickly grabbed his things and slid into the elevator just before the doors closed.

“Cutting it close.” Gibbs commented.

“Sorry, boss. Won’t happen again.” Tim murmured.

Gibbs handed the information on where they were going to Tim for navigating purposes. There was no way he was letting anyone else drive. 

Tim clutched the oh shit handle and held on tightly as he desperately tried to keep his screen visible enough to give Gibbs directions despite Gibbs crazier than normal driving. Tim breathed a sigh of relief as the car screeched to a halt in front of the shop. He was pretty sure he was going to need weeks to recover from that ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
